Flavors
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: She whispers it hotly in Alex's ear, what she wants to do to her. And when the moment finally presents, Piper has every intention to thoroughly savor it... And her. One shot. Early Vauseman smut.


Hi everyone!

Happy holidays! So, I have received a few prompts about this, and I finally decided to give it a try :) Yes, I'm talking about the whole "Piper finally having her first turn in tasting Alex" possible scene. There is not much dialogue, but, you know, Piper kinda has her mouth busy with something that doesn't exactly involve talking :P

Anyway, here it is guys, as lovely requested :) Oh, and it's kind of vanilla :D

Enjoy

* * *

Soft.

That's the first thought that flares in your mind when you feel Alex's naked body pressed against yours, for the very first time without the annoying barrier of layered clothes keeping you apart.

Soft and warm.

The heat of that flawless alabaster skin makes you shiver and has you burn all at once.

And if that isn't enough to heighten your arousal and make your head spin with overwhelming desire, the contrast of taut muscles that you feel ripple so deliciously under your hands, beneath that creamy layer of skin, makes your core clench so tight on itself that it hurts.

Because Alex is soft and warm. But she is also so unexpectedly, impressively strong. Something that no one would ever suspect seeing her slim, lean figure.

She is power and beauty.

She is elegance and strength.

With a body crafted by the gods, a gaze so intense and deep that you find yourself helplessly drowning into those emerald pools half of the times, and with the temperament that reminds you of a proud, majestic, wild, feline creature.

With a predatory instinct, but capable of so much affection in each gesture that your poor heart tightens with each beat at the emotion swelling more persistently right there in your chest.

But that's a feeling that you can endure, so atrociously beautiful, or at least you have the illusion to be able to withstand it, with the much more demanding need that swirls insistently, lower in your belly, the more you think about cherishing such creature like she has done with you for the past hour.

Get her on her back, however, is not as an easy task as she first gave you the impression the first time you asked to return the favor.

And you didn't expect it to be.

But everything worth a little - playful - struggle over always ends up being so incredibly promising.

Her dominant, selfless nature in bed is something that you have caught up very quickly during your first time together. That's it, _before_ you got interrupted. Before you got the chance to return the favor.

But this time, it's just the two of you, no pending work calls, and, hopefully, no more surprise interruptions. And once you whisper in Alex's ear all the things you want to do to her, using the sultriness of your voice to get the better hand against her impressive physical strength, getting her to roll over from what you already know is her favorite position - right on top of you - where she can see and feel you writhe beneath her in pure bliss, is surprisingly easy.

She grins, because she loves your enthusiasm, and then she groans, low and so exquisitely deep in her chest, because she loves even more when you show such fervor by attacking her neck with your mouth.

The sound alone is enough to send shivers down your spine, and while the feeling spurs you to do so much more right away, you manage to not surrender to that eager insistence.

Some things, simply can't be rushed.

And this is one of those.

So you take your time, and trail your lips across her clavicle, almost reverently, and down her chest, in between kisses, lapping at the pearls of sweat that have gathered there during your previous activities, and that adorn the perfection of her divine body in a shimmering gleam.

The mounds of her breasts are almost intimidatingly large compared to yours, but when, in your slow descent, you find yourself face to face with them, you don't hesitate a second before folding your hands around them, enjoying their weight and fullness, and the tiny hard peaks that poke at the center of your palms and contrast so beautifully with the heavenly softness of the flesh surrounding them.

Massaging them, and not only squeezing, gently, like you have done, occasionally, earlier while she was touching you, earns you a string of sighs and breathed moans, that increase and turn lower and deeper when you dip your head and suck them in your mouth. Soft and slow. Paying each bud the deserved attention, reveling in the sounds that slip from Alex's parted lips, savoring the taste that spreads in your mouth and at the same time fills your nostrils when you breathe through your nose. It kind of reminds you of almonds.

It's addictive.

And it keeps you going.

Until Alex growls your name, and you smirk, unable to contain the shiver that shoots down your spine at the note of warning that you hear in that deep, lust-filled voice.

With one final scrape of teeth over a sensitive nipple, that much to your delight has Alex suck in a shuddering breath, you continue your path down her body, climbing down each side of the ladder of her ribcage with your fingers, while nibbling at the muscles standing out on her stomach, quivering with each breath she takes.

Her scent grows stronger with every inch lower you get.

Sweet and syrupy, and _so_ intoxicating.

It's all over you, heightening your senses, clouding your mind, feeding the starved desire that has been gnawing inside you for all this time at the idea of tasting her.

Your mouth waters in anticipation, and your core flutters in sympathy at the thought of what you are about to do as you nose your way lower, past her belly button, smiling against that hint of happy trail that invites you further down, until neatly trimmed dark curls of hair tickle your chin.

You inhale, deeply, not even completely consciously, and realize that Alex's essence is the only fragrance you can smell, overpowering even the few scented candles that she has lit around her bedroom.

For a moment, your eyes flutter shut, and when you open them again, gaze downward as you slip those last few inches lower, you find yourself right in front of the most delicate, sensitive, intimate part of Alex.

So open and exposed.

So slick and ready.

So... utterly _beautiful._

You barely register nudging her legs a bit more apart so that you can settle right in between and admire the fleshy lips that part right in front of you with the movement, seeming to unfold, blossom, just like petals. And for how much you hate the cliche of the flower, you really can't think about anything else that would describe more accurately and deliver the same sense of beauty and delicacy displayed in front of you.

The heat coming off her is compelling. It calls to you, just like the smell of her has you salivating all over again, and the sight of her clit, swollen, with its tiny, sensitive, rosy tip already exposed from its protective hood makes your lips tingle with the urge to seal them around it and suck, just like the clear drops of juice coating her entrance a bit lower makes your tongue feel heavy in your mouth with the need to scoop it all up.

You swallow, hard. But can't do anything to control the low throb that starts deep down in your belly at the sight of her, of how beautiful she is, and of how incredibly ready she is for you.

"There are a few other things I could show you if you don't feel ready, Piper."

Alex must have misunderstood the look of awe on your face for something else, like doubt, or sudden self-consciousness. And it's only now that she spoke that you realize that your silence and stillness could very easily be interpreted as you having second thoughts about this.

But oh... It couldn't be further from reality.

Because while you might still feel a bit nervous about this, it's a very good, very enthusiastic kind of nervousness.

You blink up at her, torn from your own amazement.

Without her glasses on, her green eyes look even sharper and predatory. The edge of mischievousness is still there, shimmering just like you heard it in her voice, but there is something else under the surface...

A softness also reflected in the hinted smile on her face, like understanding, and reassurance.

Your heart swells inside your chest with emotion in front of her sincere consideration, but eventually, you let the soft smile that has formed on your lips upon hearing it, to curl into that something that resembles the smirks that she flashes you all the time.

"I'm exactly where I've been wanting to be for weeks." You tell her, keeping your gaze locked with hers as you lean forward and plant a kiss right above her sex.

She shivers.

"But I look forward to those other things you mentioned, too." And you really, really do, because sex with Alex Vause so far has turned out to be quite an adventure that has exceeded your wildest dreams and fantasies, but... "Later." You stress.

Alex grins, and as you settle more comfortably between her parted legs, however, running your hands up and down her thighs and looking down at the long wanted prize waiting between those soft folds, you get a little less cocky and actually ask her,

"Do you... uh, have any advice?"

Alex chuckles and then reaches a hand down to you when a blush flares up your face, stroking your cheek and tracing the shell of your ear with the pad of her thumb, and for how simple, even such an innocent contact is enough to make that knot of nervousness in your stomach unfurl a little.

"Just... go slow." She simply instructs. "And remember to breathe."

You arch an eyebrow up at her, skeptical. "That's it?"

And damn it...

There it is again.

That sly smile, so infuriatingly beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

"I'm confident you'll figure out the rest on your own, kid."

Oh, you definitely look forward to it.

Without diverting your gaze from hers, you lean in to plant another kiss on the juncture of her hip, and her legs fall even more open in invitation, offering you much more space than what you really need, but considering the smirk that lingers on her face, you have the impression that she just did so to offer you an even better view.

You take advantage of it. Pulling back enough to drink it all in for a few more seconds until the rest of your patience, or maybe your burning curiosity and desire, have reached their limit.

You kiss the bud of her clit first.

Enjoying the sharp intake of air coming from above that the gesture earns you, but when you truly start, you do it from her entrance, because there is no way you can resist the fresh clear drops of arousal that gush out from deep inside her.

They look too inviting, and the urge to scoop them all up is overwhelming.

But you don't have to resist it.

In the second that it takes for you to lean in again, you half expect someone to interrupt you. Either the bedroom door bursting open with another pissed off girlfriend, or Alex's phone going off.

But, luckily, none of that happens.

Instead, you are greeted.

The subtle smidgen of salt is the first immediately recognizable flavor that touches your taste buds. It spreads in your mouth quite blandly at first, but there is an aftertaste of spiced sweetness that lingers.

So delicate.

And oh so heady.

You moan. And a little shiver crawls up your spine.

She tastes wonderful.

It is only when you give another long more thorough lick that you hear Alex's blissful sigh, a noise so soft but that makes you look up at her and see her leaning back against the pillows, splayed in all her beauty. Waiting to be worshipped like a goddess.

You have every intention to.

Even with you giving a few first experimental licks she seems to be taking her pleasure.

It encourages you for so much more that you have to put a restraint on your fervor.

 _Go slow._ She said.

And you are in no rush.

The following few licks are still testing. You use the flat of your tongue to cover her entire length, pressing down a little harder each time you reach her clit, feeling it pulse against you, throb with its own need. Begging for more of your attentions even if Alex looks so calm and patient above you.

In the back of your mind, you smirk, wondering how long it will take until you'll make her a sweaty, swearing, twitching mess.

If you weren't already, that's another more than motivating thought.

So you grip her hips a bit tighter, more to anchor yourself than her, as you start experimenting with new touches with your tongue, remaining utterly fascinated by the fact that doesn't matter how much of her juices you gather up and swallow down, she just keeps giving you more, especially when you focus on her clit, swirling it with precise strokes, circling it over and over, gently but with enough pressure so that she can feel you and not just the ticklish echo that sometimes accompanies such attention.

The hips held firmly under your hands give a little twitch, and when you wrap your lips around her clit and suck briefly, Alex curses. And hearing that first "fuck" falling from her lips, even if in a quiet murmur, gets you bolder. It strokes your ego, inflating your confidence.

So you do it again, and this time, you flick your tongue against the very tip of her clit when you suck her a little harder in your mouth, and the response is just as intense, even in the subtlety that Alex has mastered.

Finding a rhythm comes on its own, and you wonder if this is what Alex meant earlier when you asked for clarifications. It just comes so naturally. You just listen to the way she reacts to you and adjust from there.

You archive each one of her reactions to the different ways you touch her, like the way dipping the tip of your tongue inside her has her shuddering all over and hold her breath. And you don't know what is more exquisite if the way you hear her gasp at the tease of that penetration, or the way you actually feel the edge of her inner muscles fluttering around you, trying to draw you in deeper.

Your own core clenches in response, so hard that it aches, and you don't have to reach down with one of your hands to confirm that you are completely drenched as you suspected, but the need to feel some pressure, to have some friction against your clit is overwhelming, and surrendering to such need is just as sweet as the sounds, from the low and chesty groans, to the softer hums that keep falling from Alex's lips as your tongue and lips and sometimes - delicately, teasingly - even your teeth, keep working that spell that is turning the gorgeous, confident woman above you into something you didn't know you had the power to.

Somehow, you manage to trigger that deep animalistic instinct that you have glimpsed in Alex, and you don't think that there could be anything more rewarding than coax such response from her, even without her being the dominant one for once.

Although, even when she is slowly coming apart, filling the air with her husky moans of pleasure, she still manages to look so in charge. So in control. An impression accentuated even more by the hand that shoots down, tangling in your hair, fingernails scraping so sweetly your scalp, keeping you firmly - yet still gently and considerately, even when she is getting lost in the dense haze of lust - in place, as her hips start to lift more insistently when you begin alterning between sucking on her clit, slippery with both your saliva and her arousal, and dipping your tongue just so past her opening; doesn't matter how hard you try to hold her down with that arm looped on the outside of her thigh and pressing down on her lower belly.

Feeling her move against you like this is too much.

You slip inside yourself, two fingers stretching your opening in one smooth thrust, and start immediately grinding, rutting against your own palm, groaning against Alex's most sensitive area, and the vibrations that ripple through her heated flesh, is enough to earn you another growl and a shudder that runs across every inch of her body.

Or at least, that's what you first think.

But you actually have the confirm on what earned you that exact reaction in the moment your gaze darts up to meet hers and those stunning green eyes, now tinged a few shades darker with consuming lust, and see her glance further down her body, focusing on the space where one of your hand has disappeared, pressed between your own legs and the mattress.

"Fuck, Piper..."

Your clit twitches against your palm as your arousal spikes, flooding your veins like electricity when you hear her curse again and breathe your name like that upon seeing you touch yourself.

Whether it's a plea or a request you don't know. But you don't miss the note of warning in that now impossibly deep, sultry voice.

You can only respond by doubling your efforts, deciding to treat it like a request, increasing your rhythm until your lips tingle, until your jaw starts to ache, but it's all so worth it when Alex's hips start following each one of your movements, greedily seeking for more of your mouth, rotating to catch that extra swirl of your tongue, and there is no mistaking that kind of urgency behind her motion or the increase of her groans.

She is almost there.

The thrill that you feel at the knowledge of bringing her so far makes you feel dizzy, but the hot burning core that pulses inside you guides you to make her feel even more.

Your fingers keep working on their own accord inside of you, just like your own hips keep grinding against your palm, but you are not as much focused on your pleasure as you are in bringing more to Alex.

And that's probably the reason why you don't realize how incredibly close you are until after you seal your lips firmly around her and start flicking your tongue across her clit, both licking and sucking at once, you hear her drawing in stuttered breath and feel her body stiffen.

Every muscle tightens in anticipation.

Fingers curling around the back of your head, scraping so exquisitely and then...

Just as she goes rigid, a hot second later, everything snaps like an elastic band.

In the most glorious and wonderful way.

It's feeling and hearing and watching Alex's come, right against your mouth, wet and hot and messy, what triggers your own orgasm.

And even if the surprising intensity with which it hits you considering that you weren't even exactly trying so hard to come, would be enough to freeze you in place and just ride through it, savor it by pumping your fingers deeper and curling them over your front wall, after the first second of reaching the peak your eyes flutter open to savor something much better; the sight of Alex arching off the bed, tilting her head back, exposing the delicious alabaster column of her throat.

Even as you get dragged down the depths of a drowning pleasure, you can't help but think about how leaving a mark there would be like. You find yourself suck at her clit even harder, soothing the light sting that follows in between jerky laps of your tongue as your own body convulses, left distantly surprised with the ability to keep pleasuring her and guide her through the aftershock while you are also drowning in yours, feeling Alex's pleasure mingle with your own and creating something that goes way beyond the pulses of pleasure coursing through your system.

It lasts for a short, sweet eternity.

Everything is fuzzy and blurred and indistinct when you start the descent, focus on something is beyond a graspable concept, but eventually, awareness returns to you.

Alex is sprawled back against the pillows, still somehow elegantly, chest heaving with long thirsty breaths.

It shouldn't be possible, but like this, sated and - temporarily - drained, she looks even more beautiful.

You lick her clean, still struggling to regain your own breathing, but way too devoted in scooping up every last drop of her, until Alex has to shove you gently away, with a weak push on your shoulder when you plant a kiss on her still swollen clit and she twitches away in slight discomfort.

"Too much..." She groans, stroking the back of your neck with her hand and giving the most gentle tug to urge you up, and that's all the invitation that you need.

With a groan, you pull out from yourself, and in between kisses, make your way up her body, tongue darting out occasionally to catch the new pearls of sweat gathered on her skin, adding the salty flavor to the heady one in your mouth, taking pride in the slickness coating your lips, licking them as far as you tongue allows you to, and then wiping your chin on the back of your hand when you come face to face with the woman you have just spent long blissful minutes thoroughly devouring.

There is that smile on her face, slightly dimmed because of the intensity of the pleasure that apparently took, much to your delight, some of her strength with it, but definitely not so much that she can't pull you into a kiss.

Kissing her with the taste of her essence lingering in your mouth is even better, a bit messier and wetter than usual, but so wonderful, especially when Alex growls at the taste of herself on your lips.

"You are a natural, Pipes." It's the first thing that she says when you part, breath short and hot against your lips and voice so deep and raw that it makes your body buzz with the echo of renewed desire, even if are kind of distracted by what she just said to you.

"Yeah?" You ask, grinning so widely that your dimples show up. "Was it okay?"

Alex scoffs amused.

"Oh, believe me, It was more than _just okay_."

Pride swells inside your chest in hearing that confirmation out loud, in seeing and feeling her squirm a bit under you at the fresh memory that gets inevitably stirred.

Then Alex glances at your hand - the one still glistering with some of your juices - and then generally down your body, but you already get the meaning of that look, even before she asks, "Did you...?"

You divert your gaze and blush a little before glancing at her once more, not even surprised by the bright, full, gorgeous smile that has stretched across her lips.

"I couldn't help it." It's all you say eventually, but the statement is absolutely true, because as you replay the way she moved against you the moans and groans that have filled the air, the syrupy taste of her on your tongue, there is no way you could have resisted the temptation of touching yourself.

"I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get the whole view." She says, and even if the implication has you blush a shade brighter, the veiled suggestion hidden in her look stirs... something appealing inside you. "Or maybe I'm sort of jealous because I didn't have the chance to do it myself." She finishes, hands already starting to roam quietly all over every part of you she can reach, lighting you up all over again.

"Well," You counter seductively. "You did say there were _other things_ you could teach me." Things that you crave to learn and return to her.

She grins. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

You look aimlessly around her bedroom. "You have toys or..."

"I have a few of those too, but... I'm not quite ready to share yet." She breathes, loosely wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you even closer to her. And the possessivess of the gesture, for how subtle and innocent, is enough to make you gasp breathlessly and shiver in her arms.

"Neither am I." You admit, a second before leaning in and capturing her soft, rosy, inviting lips into another kiss.

You are not so surprised when you find yourself getting flipped onto your back, but you still yelp and giggle into her mouth at the swiftness of the movement, only to melt when Alex settles comfortably on top of you, silently marveling at how perfectly your bodies fit together and how little it takes for yours to arch into her touch when her hand start tracing your curves, while yours hold her closer.

You have lost count of how many rounds you've had so far, and you have failed to find a logic behind Alex's seemingly inextinguishable stamina, and you have long given up in trying to understand how, despite the deep satisfaction that seeps into your bones after each time she brings you to your peak and down, you keep craving for more of her touch.

Lately, your shared kisses have gotten so much softer, the touches so impossibly considerate, and the looks...

The way Alex simply looks at you, strips you bare every time.

No one has ever been able to make you feel so exposed with just a glance.

And definitely, no one has ever made you feel so comfortable despite feeling so vulnerably exposed.

The attraction you felt for her has been immediate, the burning lust that has followed has been consuming, and it keeps growing. But under all of that, there is the flicker of something that is starting to burn even more intensely and brightly.

Scorching and unyielding.

It flares inside you with every smile she flashes you, with every kiss that she presses on your lips, from the most tender to the more passionate.

The feeling it's there, thrumming alongside your heartbeat.

And it feels _sublime._

Just like the taste lingering on your smiling lips, coated with the rich tenderness that you see reflected into those emerald eyes a moment before you lean in to kiss again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
